


Smut

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anniversary, Don't read if you're innocent minded, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May 2019, Mitten for Kitten, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: I literally had most of this finished and I figured how could I possibly mess up. Turns out, I hit the exit button without saving. I had to start from scratch again and it was tiresome. I hope it didn't feel rushed to anyone. I hope you enjoy the smut.





	Smut

"Marri..." Chat whined as I shook my head in mirth. 

"Princess." he was on his knees and was giving his kitten eyes at me from below. 

"Marinette?" He was getting more restless and it getting harder to keep in my laughter. 

"Sweetheart?" He was really desperate now if he is using that nickname. 

"Chat." I finally twirl around to see a pouting man who looks at me like I did the evilest deed in the universe. 

"What are you hiding?" He asked while crossing his arms. 

"Nothing," I say with a chuckle as his ears pin down. 

"If it was nothing, then you would have let me seen it like a week ago." He looked at me glaringly but he smiling at me teasingly. 

"Because it's something you have to wait for, impatient cat." I bopped his nose as he wrinkled it in irritation. 

"Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat, anyway." I smiled as I was about to go back to my project before he placed his hands on my waist. 

"But, don't you know that satisfaction brings it back." He kissed me on my lips and pushed me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around him.

I wrapped my hands into his hair as I played with one of the strands. I tilted my head to further continue the kiss. He kept his grip on me firm and snaked one of his arms under my shirt. 

"Mmmm...Chat." I moaned as he nibbled on my lip. 

"Beautiful." He whispered into my ear and then nibbled near my earring making a little clanking sound next to it. 

"Chat," I moaned again as he raked my back with his hand while I pulled his hair in my hands. 

"Marinette..." He whined as I tipped my tongue into his lips. 

The rest of his words were drowned out as he focused on fighting for dominance. 

He ended up winning and he explored my mouth again as he has done before. 

We separated from each other to breathe but he placed his lips onto my neck and his lips ghosted my neck until he reached my pulse where he nibbled it. 

I moaned and he sucked harder onto the flesh. I tilted my neck up more giving him more and he took full advantage of it. 

I was in pure bliss and became so easily distracted and he was too. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist. He kissed me back onto my lips as I brought my lips to his hair and played with the strands. 

“Chat.” I sighed in his lips but he swallowed the moan I let out when he pushed his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance for him to win out in the end. 

I could hardly contain my moans as he raked my mouth savagely exploring every little cavern in it. 

His grip tightened and pushed me towards the desk. Getting the message I walked back until I was sitting on the now empty space desk. 

His scent overpowered me and I couldn’t help the gasp when he put his gloved hand under my shirt. 

“Wait right here, mon amour.” He walked quickly to his room and shut the door quickly. 

I quickly went to the project and quickly finished it up and stuffed it in the desk by the time he came out. 

“Was that the item that I’m not allowed to see?” He said behind me. 

“Yes, but I’m putting it away for right now.” 

“I wonder what changed your mind?” He said in an exaggerated tone. 

“How about I show you?” I seductively whisper as his gaze hoddens. 

He walked towards me and grabbed my waist immediately grinding my hip with his as he smashed his lips on mine. 

I groaned and wrapped my legs around his. I am suddenly picked up and carried into my bedroom where he lays me down gently on it. I look into his eyes and see the feral grin that has me shiver in anticipation. 

“What to do with a pretty thing like you?” He tugs on my shirt and lays himself onto my bed. I suddenly notice his chest bare and internally bang my head against the wall. 

How did I not notice that? Especially when he is literally showing off his six-pack.

I wet my lips and see his eyes dart to where my tongue was a moment ago. I bite my lip a little and see him tremble a little bit. 

“ Mon coeur . You shouldn’t do that,” He growled lowly. 

“ Why not?” I asked knowing what I was fully doing. 

He attacked my lips with his and bit my lips making me gasp. 

His lips danced on mine and brought me to a moaning mess. 

Before I knew it, my shirt and bra were on the ground and he had in hand on my pant’s waistline. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered as he saw me fully naked. I couldn't help but blush and wanting to cover myself. 

I started to wrap my arms around me when he pinned them above my arms. 

“Don’t cover yourself from me.” He whispered sweetly that made me into putty in his hands. 

“You’re beautiful and anyone who says otherwise are idiots.” He trailed his fingers down my body leaving goosebumps in his wakes. 

He brought his lips to my exposed nipples and licked it slowly. He started gaining speed and sucked on it. I was moaning as he spent attention on the other one making the nipple hard as well. I felt him tie something to my wrists leaving my arms pinned above me unable to move.  

He soon brought his fingers to my covered area and rubbed it gently coaxing me into another moan again. 

He was making me into a mewling mess and he knew that. 

“Chat!” I moaned loudly as he nibbled on my hip pressing his finger harder on my core. 

He yanked the panties down as well as his boxers and threw them somewhere on the floor. 

“I wonder how you taste today?” He whispered as he pushed my folds apart as it showed him my swollen bud. 

He licked tentatively and I buckled at the sensation. 

“Excited?” He looked at me with the darkened gaze but I groan when I needed friction there. 

He pushed his face into my pussy and used his tongue to flick my clit making it swell more than I thought possible. He left my clit and I whined when I felt him detach himself from me. 

“I wonder how loud I can get you to scream my name?” He mutters darkly and I feel myself get wetter and I need to just get some friction to satisfy myself. He suddenly brought out two other ribbons and tied my ankles to the bedpost leaving me spread out for him to do whatever he liked. 

“What would you like me to do, princess?” He grabs my boob once again and brushed his lip against my nipple again. 

“Fuck,” I mutter quietly. 

“What was that?” He brushed my bud again with light fingers as I cried out. 

“Fuck me!” I shouted and he grinned wildly. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

He placed his mouth against my clit again and started to lick it again. I could feel the pressure building there. 

“Chat!” I groaned and wanted to clamp my legs around his head. He, then, blew cold air on it making me scream his name. I came gushing out on his mouth. 

“Chat!” I felt my heartbeat rushing. 

“Still sweet as ever.” He smirked at my dislevel state, and I breathe in and out to regain my breath. 

“How many times do you think you are going to organsm today?” He asked. 

I felt my brow raised at answered meekly. 

“One?” 

He shook his head slowly as he chuckled sinfully. 

“Oh, trust me, princess. One is very far tonight.” He grinned more teeth and my heart was picked up speed. 

“Well before we do, I want to give you something.” 

“What’s that?” He asked confused. 

“Well, first one is in the living room.” I pointed out and saw him narrow his eyes at me. 

I jump off the bed and run towards the door smiling seductively. 

“C’ mon kitty, aren’t you gonna follow me?” I asked and he jumped from his spot towards me. I put on a shirt and opened the drawer of my sewing desk. 

“Happy anniversary.” I turn around to see his eyes widen. 

“You remembered?” He asked softly. 

“Of course, I did. I love you, Chat.” I smiled at him and gestured for him to take the gift. 

He laughed when he saw them. 

“They’re cat mittens.” He smiled as he placed one on his hand seeing it fit perfectly. 

“You always complained about it being too cold for winter in your civilian form so whenever you’re out I think this will keep you warm.” I smiled as he looked at me with warmth. 

“I’ll put this in my room to take later.” He went into his room and came straight back out. 

He returned with something in his hand and it was wrapped. 

“Kitty?” I asked when he presented me with it. 

“Happy anniversary, Marinette.” 

I took the gift from his arms and opened it to see a necklace that had a cat charm on it. 

“Chat. This looks super expensive.” About to reject the gift he quickly stopped me. 

“It’s for our anniversary. I think it’s perfect for the occasion.” He smiled as he gestured for me to turn around. 

He placed the necklace on my neck and turned to look at me. 

“How do I look?” 

“Gorgeous.” 

“I love you, kitty.” 

“I love you, too, princess.” 

Bonus:

“I also have something else,” I replied innocently even though it was anything but that. 

“And that’s what?” 

“This.” I smashed my lips on him and he instantly responded. 

“How about we take this to the bed again,” I whispered into his ears as he nodded. 

To say the least, we spent the night fully awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had most of this finished and I figured how could I possibly mess up. Turns out, I hit the exit button without saving. I had to start from scratch again and it was tiresome. I hope it didn't feel rushed to anyone. I hope you enjoy the smut.


End file.
